


Home

by fae_of_the_rose



Series: Advent [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae_of_the_rose/pseuds/fae_of_the_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer won't be home for the holidays this year. He doubts he'll ever be home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The house was dark and quiet, which normally wouldn’t have worried Éomer, but his girlfriend had just got in from out of town and should have been home. It wasn’t like she could drive anywhere and the snow was too deep to borrow his bike…

He opened the door, reaching for his pocketknife just in case. “Babe?”

The lights flicked on. There was Lothíriel, standing by the lightswitch, smiling, surrounded by fairy lights and a cranberry-and-popcorn garland. A tree, already decorated, took up most of one corner of the living room and Éomer could smell what had to be his girlfriend’s famous chili. It’s like Christmas exploded in his living room. “What’s going on?”

“My cousin mentioned that he heard from a friend that you hadn’t made any plans for the holidays, hadn’t even bought a tree.” She took his hand, setting his keys on their hook and leading him into the kitchen. “Other than having me over. So, I got the number of Boromir’s friend, asked for a little help and…made plans for you. It’s not much, but I wanted to do something to make it feel like home for you. I know you miss your family.”

That was an understatement. He hadn’t seen Éowyn in three years, not since their uncle’s aide threatened him with legal action if he ever showed his face around the family estate again. The bastard had fabricated some embezzlement claims against him and while they wouldn’t hold up in court, Théoden was too sick to argue with Wormtongue. He had just let his nephew be kicked out, just like he had let his son pass away without a final goodbye when the doctors pulled the plug. To say Éomer missed his sister and uncle, or at least who his uncle had used to be, was like saying a fish missed the sea.

He nodded, feeling oddly choked. 

Liriel just smiled. “Well, I’m here and Dad’s gone to deal with my uncle’s crazy bullshit so I can stay here for a while. I’ll be your home, okay?”

God, he loved this woman. Éomer smiled and squeezed her hand. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to put this up yesterday but bed called to me and I could not ignore it.


End file.
